The present invention relates to the discovery of a new and distinct variety of peach tree, botanically known as Prunus persica (L.) Batsch, and herein referred to as ‘Gulfsnow’, as herein described and illustrated. This new and distinct variety of peach [Prunus persica (L.) Batsch] tree is adapted to a subtropical (moderate chill) winter climate. This new tree, named ‘Gulfsnow’, produces well colored, good eating quality, white and non-melting flesh fruit for fresh market in early June at Attapulgus, Ga. Contrast is made to ‘Gulfcrimson’ peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,174; herein incorporated by reference in its entirety), a standard variety, for reliable description. ‘Gulfsnow’ is a promising candidate for commercial success in that it has attractive, sweet, white-fleshed fruit that ripen evenly.
The new and distinct variety of peach tree ‘Gulfsnow’ originated in a cultivated area of the fruit breeding program located at Attapulgus, Ga. where it was tested. ‘Gulfsnow’ resulted from a cross of AP98-30×AP99-20W selections. Both parents are selections of complex origin from this breeding program. ‘Gulfsnow’ was selected in 2006 because it exhibited white, non-melting flesh, in a large size fruit with a bright red . It was designated and tested as AP06-09W. It was asexually propagated by budding onto ‘Flordaguard’ (unpatented) seedling rootstock (for root-knot nematode control) and determined to have unique tree and fruit characteristics making it worthy for commercial fresh fruit production. There are no known effects of this standard rootstock on this scion cultivar. Asexually propagated plants remained true to the original tree and all characteristics of the tree and the fruit have transmitted for 2 generations.
‘Gulfsnow’ peach tree is a new and distinct variety that bears white, non-melting flesh fruit of good flavor, brix, and eating quality, that ripens in early June at Attapulgus (Table 1). ‘Gulfsnow’ blooms in mid-late February at Attapulgus typically between ‘Flordaking’ peach (350 chill units) and ‘Sunlite’ nectarine (450 chill units). Thus, the chilling requirement is estimated at 400 chill units. The trees are vigorous, productive and without alternate bearing. Tree growth of two meters in height and one and half meter in width is typical the first growing season in the field at Attapulgus. Terminal growth of up to a half meter annually is common on mature 5-year-old trees with normal pruning to a vase shape. ‘Gulfsnow’ can be clearly distinguished from either of its parents. ‘Gulfsnow’ differs from its seed parent, AP98-30, in that ‘Gulfsnow’ has a notably lower chilling requirement (approximately 400 Cu) than does AP-98-30 (500 cu). ‘Gulfsnow’ has a shorter fruit development period from bloom to ripe, i.e. averaging approximately 109 days vs. approximately 123 for AP98-30 and ‘Gulfsnow’ ripens approximately 18 days before AP98-30. ‘Gulfsnow’ is white fleshed while AP98-30 is yellow fleshed. ‘Gulfsnow’ differs from it pollen parent, AP99-20W, in that ‘Gulfsnow’ has a notably higher chilling requirement (approximately 400 cu) than does AP-99-20W (approximately 300 cu). ‘Gulfsnow’ has a longer fruit development periods, i.e., averaging 109 says vs. 98 days for A99-20W and ‘Gulfsnow’ ripens approximately 17 days after AP99-20W. ‘Gulfsnow’ has globose leaf glands while AP99-20W has reniform glands.
The first fruit ripen the first week of June at Attapulgus or in about 110 days from full bloom, ca. 10 days after ‘Gulfcrimson’ ripening. The fruit are uniformly large size, averaging 185 g when properly thinned to a full crop. However, ‘Gulfsnow’ fruit are more round than ‘Gulfcrimson’ which has a longer fruit. Ripe fruit have averaged 53% red blush. There is some red pigment in the flesh but none in the flesh at the pit. The flower anthers are deep yellow, and leaf glands are globose, common characteristics of many standard peach varieties. No buttons (parthenocarpy fruit) or split pits have been observed.
TABLE 1Tree performance and fruit characteristicsz of‘Gulfsnow’ and Gulfcrimson’(Attapulgus, Ga., 2006-2012).TreeFruitBloomCropHarv.Diam.Wt.Cultivar(Jul)(%)(Jul)(mm)(gm)ShapeGulfsnow4740158711858Gulfcrimson5277148691637Sig. (P)y0.360.120.010.320.150.10FruitRedBrixCultivar(%)Attr.Qual.Firm.(%)Gulfsnow5387811Gulfcrimson8087810Sig. (P)y.00010.171.001.000.13zSubjective Shape, Attractiveness (Attr.), Quality (Qual.) and Firmness (Firm.) ratings: 1 = least desirable, 7 = commercially acceptable, 10 = most desirable.ySignificance (P) of difference of means in each column, F-test. Percent Crop Load (Crop), Red Skin Color (Red) and Soluble Solids (Brix) data were transformed as arcsine (square root) prior to analysis (Gomez and Gomez, 1984). Untransformed means presented. Data analyzed by General Linear Models (GLM) program of the Statistical Analysis System for personal computers (SAS, 2003). Years were treated as blocks.
The new variety has been named ‘Gulfsnow’.